


At First Sight

by Cassandra1007



Series: Cullen Rutherford and Latheira Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Opinions, POV Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra1007/pseuds/Cassandra1007
Summary: The first time Cullen sees a strange elf with a glowing hand





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not very long but there isn't a lot to write about. It's just what I feel like writing today. Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you like it!

Just a normal day of patrols, training recruits (as few as there were), and general malaise. At least that's how it was before a cart was wheeled into town. It moved slowly, slower than it should have for someone who was injured but alive. That could only mean one thing.  _' no survivors'._ The thought shook Cullen to the bone. How could there be no survivors. Some of the most powerful people in Thedas were there and they are all gone. That's when he notices a green light coming from the back of the cart. It didn't feel wholly like healing magic. There was definitely healing magic there, but it was being overwhelmed by something stronger. Something Cullen couldn't place. Something he'd never felt before. As the cart rolled past him he saw two elves in the back. One tall, bald, and stoic. He was the one administering the healing magic. He was strong, Cullen could tell. This apostate must be watched. Cullen turned his attention to the other elf. She was unconscious, her head lolled to the side, her blonde hair splaying out behind her. Her pale, freckled skin bathed in a green light emanating from her left hand which had a large gash in the palm.  _' surely that light is not her magic? She isn't even awake. What is it? Must stop it. Must stop-_ '. Cullen stopped himself before he got carried away. This magic that he'd never seen before... it was terrifyingly powerful. He could feel it's pull on the lyrium in his body. He could not help the shiver than went through his body.  _'Shame. Such a pretty woman has to be tainted like this.'_   He could not stop the thought before it entered his mind. He blinked before gathering his thoughts. What did it matter how attractive she was? She was cursed by whatever magic had invaded her palm. He could tell that she was a mage on top of that. The elf thing he could ignore but being a mage cursed with unknown power would. not. do. Either way it did not matter. They were rolling the cart into the chantry now and she was gone from his mind.

 

It was not more than a few days before he next saw her, running behind Cassandra towards the gaping hole in the sky. Even less time still until he had his first conversation with her. For a prisoner she was surprisingly chipper. She came up to him and began to speak about his chantry days and his training and whether or not he'd taken any...  _vows._ The audacity of this mage to ask him about his past. She couldn't know. There's no way she could know about his history with mages. Still he couldn't stop himself from answering in a similar tone. He couldn't stop himself from  _flirting_ with her. Why? What was it about her that made him so open? He hadn't forgiven mages. He'd gotten used to them with the apostate and this woman running around camp, but he could never forgive them. Could he? He hadn't thought so but this woman, Latheira, is what they called her (when they weren't calling her prisoner) has him thawing. Maybe it's because he is seeing someone who has been captured, tortured, seen everyone she was with die, and yet she is still capable of smiling, of laughing, of living. If she could go through all that and still be open to people... maybe he could too.


End file.
